This invention relates to the field of bicycle lights, a chain driven generator. There are so many gadgets on the market today that use house hold power to charge batteries that power all sorts of toys, flashlights, bicycle lights, and tools.
So many bicyclists are confronted with the problem of being visible at all times, in good and bad weather; and at night. There is a need to illuminate their path at the same time enable other motorists to see them.
Today's market relies on rechargeable batteries to power lights. We see some of these gadgets strapped to the bicycle handle bar, some are strapped to the head of the cyclist and others are on their backs with flashing LED's. The answer lies in the automobile system that is self sustaining. We can do the same with bicycles.